Counted For
by artist-in-the-making
Summary: Having arrived to a new town for Rachel, has taken her for a spin. Wanting to pursue a career in theatre when winter has just begun is what she intends to concentrate on in college, but clearly settling into this freezing and mysterious place is going to be a greater task. What more is there to be worried about when truly time is of the essence? Au. P/R.


**Author:** Artist-in-the-making

**Warnings:** Strong language, violence.

**Genre:** AU. Drama, Romance, Angst, Tragedy, maybe Supernatural

**Characters/Pairings:** Puck/Rachel friendship later romance

**Summary:** Having arrived to a new town with a whole new atmosphere for Rachel has taken her for a spin. Wanting to pursue a career in theatre whilst winter has just begun is what she intends to concentrate on in college, but clearly settling into this freezing and mysterious place is going to be a greater task. What more is there to be worried about when truly time is of the essence?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Glee nor the characters.

**A/N:** Starting **all** over from here on out and will be the only story I shall be working on for time to come. See what you the audience have to say. An experiment to say the least. This story was kind of like a spark of creation, almost a dream. This is AU for the most part since the characters do not necessarily know each other but there personalities will remain intact, or at least that's what I hope to do. Can't spill close to anything but hopefully this leaves you wondering maybe. Hope you enjoy the first chapter! :)

* * *

Jerking side to side, the floor of the train bustled underneath Rachel's feet. She bounced in utter surprise, holding onto her hat. "Curse this contraption."

The ride was more of an adventure than a source of transportation. It jostled in unpredictable waves, and the wires looked like they'd snap from being stone cold. Only minimum heat ventilated the cars of the train and too many bumps were ahead. She hated these vehicles ever since she was a child. Almost a stroke of terror filled her whenever someone would stand close to the edge. Whether they fall to their death or the train came to smack them head on, Rachel could not fathom the idea. Unfortunately driving to school was no option. Flying or taking the subway were her choices, and sustained in the air was far worse than traveling on the ground.

Still Rachel kept her soft white mittens, wrapped for dear life, around the ring above her. It had kept her stable from knocking into anyone else for most of the ride, and with her petite size she was bound to tumble over just like the rest of the children holding on tight to their mother's coats.

Runny noses creating a symphony throughout the train of people, Rachel sneezed. "Bless me."

Snug in her peacoat, Rachel wondered when her stop would arrive. She came upstate for a reason. A dream ever since Kindgarten, and the one setback was the weather. The teeth chattering temperatures had been her fathers' worry, but Rachel decided she'd manage. Nothing a heavy coat and NyQuil couldn't handle.

Rachel bit her lip and wiggled her legs, hoping circulation would gain up the courage to begin once more. Her knees were numb, beginning to turn purple under the thirty degree climate. Having waited for two hours was ridiculous. A rush of cool winter air always blasted in her face repeatedly when people left off the vehicle, and that was not pleasant int he slightest. Thankfully much of the wind was hidden behind the man, in which Rachel took the opportunity to contain what little feeling she had left in her limbs.

The train rocked up and over, until finally she heard the muffled voice of a fifty year old male leave the intercom. An audibly congested cough was heard.

"Next stop of arrival within a minimum of a quarter mile is the city of Syracuse, New York. Temperature is a dastardly 25 degrees. Please be careful as there is snowfall and ice is slippery whilst departing from the train. Wish you a wonderful first day of winter. Thank you and have a goodnight."

The speaker clicked off and Rachel's eyes lit up. Freedom at last, she thought. Huddled in the midst of this crowd was becoming a bother and lasting another minute on a train with a guy who smelt of doritos and motor oil, and a baby crying in her ear was not her intention.

Sighing, Rachel took the last ten seconds to squeeze between her and the man. "Excuse me sir." She asked with a smile. " I have to get through. My stop is on it's way."

The middle-aged man hadn't budged an inch.

"_Excuse_ me, sir." She demanded forcefully, rolling her eyes in frustration. Obviously the manners of these people had gone down the drain.

Rachel squirmed out to the other side just in the nick of time as the bell rang and the doorways opened, creaking from the broken ice. Happily stepping out onto the platform with her mocassins and knee high socks, she inhaled the fresh air. No more stuffy spaces nor disturbing noises.

Just the ticking of the town clock rung in her eardrums. A beautiful melody. 6 o'clock in the evening. Mid afternoon and usually it was rush hour , but judging by the looks of it, the place was close to vacant.

Glancing from left to right, Rachel saw a scarce amount of people sipping their coffees, briefcases at their side. "Must be a relaxation period then, unless New York's policies are different from Lima's." Wind blew in it's lesiure as she shivered. "Wow, the weather_ is_ chilly, just as my dads informed." Clutching her arms, Rachel then remembered to take out the piece of paper she was advised to keep before departing. "Right, the notification. It's either this or walking."

The only way to meet with her roomate outside the college was a formal encounter, let alone have a place to unpack. Speaking on the phone might have been grand, but face to face was what he recommended instead to see what he'd be dealing with.

Yes. Rachel would be staying with a boy.

Shuffling in her pocket, her mittens grazed a thin material. Gently she removed the crumpled paper from her coat, not to rip it. Her eyes passed over the wording in bold handwriting:

_"Outside the Syracuse Train Station, 6:15 pm. Be there no later. If you're looking for someone who's patient try Blaine my next door neighbor._

_Your new acquaintance,_

_Kurt J. Hummel._

_PS: I'm not hard to miss."_

"Kurt Hummel.." Rachel repeated with a quirk of her eyebrow. The note itself was amusing. A guy like that on paper must've been impressive in person also.

Folding the slip, she placed it in her pocket again. Only thing to do was stand in front of the station for ten minutes now. "Alright then. Let's go."

Rachel twisted her body, descending the flight of stairs awaiting her. After exiting the area, her gaze scanned the premises for somewhere to sit. Low and behold a bench was propped within her view point. "Perfect. This should make it easier for him to find me."

Quickly, Rachel made a bounding advancement towards the empty bench. Plopping her bottom on the frosty metal as she rubbed her hands for force of friction, Rachel peered up at the sky. The sun was setting. Pink and gold. Possibly one of the most magnificent things she had seen in a while aside from being cooped up in school for 24 hours at a time. Those last remnants of daylight held luke warm over her face. Honest sanctuary. She enjoyed the toasty feel of the sun baking on her cheeks prior to it disappearing into the horizon.

Checking her wrist watch, Rachel yearned for time to move faster. 6:10pm. Was 6:15pm that much of a difference? According to the letter it was. Time had slow in her perspective now that she got to where she needed to go.

Exhaling a breath of oxygen, a twinge of goosebumps ran down her spine. She perked up in premonition to see what her nerves were acting up for, but nothing in particular. "Probably the cold getting under my skin." She concluded.

The town clock continued to chime and soft jazz music fell from farther along the block. This city was spacious on account of home. Few stragglers walked the sidewalk and stores ranged all across the plaza. You'd have to drive to get there. Even the movie theatre was near the riverside. Looked to be a lovely view for a date if she had one to begin with.

As she gave notice to her surroundings, Rachel's vision glimpsed the silhouette of a rugged teen with his hands tucked in his jeans. Shaven head and tanned skin like the sun wasn't out enough, and a fleece sweater on. Did he not realize the climate? His body set straight on the other end of the road, his hazel eyes were glued to hers. Not a word.

No sudden movements, he leered. Took in every piece of complexion into his account. She was blindingly colorful compared to the white snow, almost too colorful. And what boggled his brain more was her appearance. She looked so...

"Familiar..." he mumbled quietly.

"Why-why is he looking at me like that?" Rachel whispered to herself in suspicion.

The boy meters away stared at her with a dark glare as if looking through her instead of at her. It was unsettling eye contact, but she didn't know how else to retaliate.

"Hey!" Cupping her hands around the curves of her mouth, she yelled in the distance. Cars rumbling across the street covered her vibrato, provoking her to address him louder. "It's rude to stare!"

Nothing. No response.

By then a red convertible passed his tense stance, speeding past the traffic light. A gust of snow blurred her vision for only a second, when she lifted her arm to cover her eyes. As soon as the coast was clear Rachel let her hands fall to her side. Without even a minute of feigning from his vision, the boy she thought she saw had vanished. No one there.

"Impossible. He was-...right there." She stuttered, eyes bulging.

Although freezing, Rachel's heart raced. Rachel knew good and well that she wasn't seeing things. This was no laughing matter.

When the single evening ring of the clock threw her out of her reverie, she blinked vigorously. Coming to, the soprano-like voice of a male brought her back to reality.

"Rachel? Are you Rachel Berry?"

In reflex she jumped from the scare. Grasping her chest, Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. Anything to take her mind off what occurred. "Oh god, you frightened me. Sorry my mind was," She turned back to make sure. "Elsewhere."

Holding her hand out as proper greeting, Rachel mustered up the biggest smile. "Anyway this is she, Rachel Berry. You must be Kurt Hummel. Pleased to meet you."

She inspected his demeanor. He was awfully chipper. Button nose red as rudolf and perfectly groomed hair like he'd been brushing it for hours. He had a plaid scarf and a coat any lady would die for.

At that moment Rachel realized exactly what type of male he was.

"Pleasure it is." He beamed, presenting his watch. "6:15pm on the dot, like promised. Well you made a good impression on me so far Rachel." Giggling shortly, Kurt clapped his gloves together.

Kurt immediately admired her. Being that she was punctual, placed her on his decent side. For now.

Tilting his head, he couldn't help but question as he glanced over her shoulder. "Who were y-"

"Nothing!" Rachel chuckled nervously with more energy than intended. The last thing she wanted was suspecting eyes, especially from him.

Her reply took Kurt for surprise. Putting up his hands, he tried shaking off the subject for another time where it wasn't cold out. "Ok, ok someone's defensive, but I'll let it slide. Well, _welcome_ to Syracuse, New York where the sun is always shining and it feels like we're in the depths of Alaska every hour of the hour. Literally." He said flatly. Winter was the worst of seasons. "I'm still waiting to break in my new short sleeved button ups."

Nodding in agreement, Rachel's voice grew shaky. "N-no kidding, I'm freezing. Aren't you cold?"

"Define cold. People here are basically cold blooded or just cold-hearted. Sad if you're both." Kurt held out his palm as flurries fell gently onto his leather gloves. Melting away the stain stuck. "There's never been a day where its been higher than thirty degrees. You get used to it after a couple of weeks."

"_Weeks_? You sure? I've checked the records and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Winter breaks just started, I'm astonished as to how much snow you've gotten already." She gasped in dismay.

"Like I said, winter everday. No flower's bloomed in four years."

The information Rachel was receiving came as a shock. Normally any city in America experienced all four seasons, or somewhat similar to the effect. "I'm sorry, did you say four?" Disbelief had her confused.

Kurt crossed his arms. "I don't recall stuttering."

"W-what about spring, fall and summer?"

At that he shrugged. He couldn't give a description of why, it just was what it was. "Spring winter, fall winter, summer winter, winter winter. All falls in the category of winter. Mother nature's gift to us for global warming."

"But wh-"

Wow Rachel could really say what was on her brain. But having enough of the questions, Kurt wrapped his arm around her shoulders to cut the topic. "_Ok_, because Kurt can't think of a proper excuse, let's move on shall we? Not to burst your talented bubble but I don't have the answers to those. I'm your local university student trying to graduate."

She got the picture. What was the use battering him when he didn't know the cause of it? Deciding to zip her mouth for the next few minutes so he could get a word in, Rachel succumbed to his direction. She probably may have not been a follower, but she could make an exception.

"Come on Rachel. Time to meet the household and push us all to bed. Tomorrow's a big day. Your bags were shipped in this morning so you should have..."

While they walked in synch, Kurt rambled on and on. Twiddling her fingers she began to zone out as she made one last glance behind her. Walking further and further from that sacred spot, ignoring what appeared to be an hallucination was in no way acceptable. And when her mind was focused on something, Rachel was well aware she'd have a tough time sleeping.

He _was_ there. She didn't imagine it. Did she?

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments, reviews and/or constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
